Curtains, including shower curtains, have traditionally relied on hooks or loops for attachment to curtain rods. However, hooks and loops are ineffective and/or cumbersome and in some cases require the curtain rod to be removed before the hooks or loops may be placed thereon or alternatively the loops may each need to be opened and placed over the curtain rod.
It would therefore be advantageous to develop a more effective and easy-to-use curtain attachment system.